The invention concerns a system for monitoring the operating condition of switches, more particularly for a system which uses a processing stage to receive various inputs relating to operating condition and processes them to determine if the switch should be disabled from operation.
With one known system of the above type (DE-OS No. 1 936 552) the time-current integral of a capacitor discharge is measured, for example, by a magnetic motor counter. In this case, however, it is still necessary to read the counter. Such tasks are more reliably and cost effectively performed by electronic processors.